Jealousy
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: Stella realizes she needs to focus on herself too.
1. Chapter 1

New Story...even though I should just write one at a time. This one will only be a few chapters. Picking up from the last episode. Kelly is super brooding this season.

...

Jealousy

..

Chapter 1

.

Locker Room

"I know Kelly has a lot going on and you want to be there for him, but you have to realize that you cannot be of any help if you are not taking care of yourself first" Sylvie said softly

"You are right. I have been putting all my energy into helping him"

"Go do something for you" Sylvie added

"Like what?"

"Let's go out with Foster"

"I will pass" Stella said frustrated

"Cause she and Kelly were talking?"

"Yeah. Call me insecure. I am not jealous. Well I am upset that he isn't turning to me for help. Like I can empathize with him." Stella replied

"I am sorry" Sylvie said while giving her a hug

"Everything okay" Herrmann asked coming in behind Stella

"Yeah, yeah. I am good."

"So how about shopping. Your and me" Sylvie offered

"Sure. Shopping therapy could help"

Stella and Sylvie left the locker room and saw Kelly talking with Matt they walked past and Kelly didn't even acknowledge them. Sylvie turned around and gave Matt a stare.

Matt elbowed Kelly. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked and looked up to see Stella and Sylvie walking out of the firehouse

"You and Stella?" Matt questioned

"Oh"

"Are you two still together"

"Yeah. We are great." Kelly said

"Okay" Matt said not believing it "So what is with you and Foster?"

"She gets what I am going through" Kelly said

"And Stella doesn't?" Matt questioned

"She is supportive. She wants to help"

"She knows though...what it is like"

"How so?"

"She lost both of her parents"

Kelly looked up at Matt. He put his hands on his neck and dropped his head "I forgot"

"And she would never bring it up to compare. Because she wants to make it about you, not her"

"Foster didn't do that"

"Never said that she did." Matt said frustrated "Stella is probably one of the best things to happen to you after all the failed romances. Don't lose sight of that. That is where Gabby and I failed. Not letting one another in"

Herrmann walked up "You should let her have her time today with Brett. I know she knows you care. Lean on her. She gets it more than you will ever know"

"I forgot" Kelly said

"Grief does that, which is why she hasn't said anything" Herrmann said. He patted Kelly on the back and walked away from them

"Don't let this get to you that it takes away you getting over Benny" Matt said concerned

"It snapped me back to reality a bit"

"Well I guess that is something. Want to grab a drink?"

"Yeah, just one. I gotta check on Stella later" Kelly said.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I had today off and after a horrible work week, writing was a good stress relief. Hope you enjoy. Probably won't update again till next week.

...

Jealousy

..

Chapter 2

.

Stella was relaxing at Sylvie's apartment after their shopping trip "why didn't you try these on in the store? " she asked

"Because I don't like the mirrors at stores" Sylvie yelled from her bedroom

"That actually makes sense" Stella said laughing.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing. I love it. Do you have a hot date with the priest?"

"He is a chaplain." Sylvie asserted herself as Stellas phone buzzed a few times. "Is that Severide?"

"Nope" Stella said annoyed at the thought of Kelly

"Who then?"

"Tyler. He wants to go to dinner"

"You two still talk?"

"Yeah, he is one of my best friends. Helped me through a lot."

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to. Maybe he wouldn't be a bad person to confide in about Severide besides me?"

Stella looked perplexed

"Because he knows you better. I like that we talk more. I am not annoyed, I just think having a male opinion isn't bad. That is what I have Otis and Cruz for"

"Oh. Well, last time I saw him Kelly got weirdly jealous"

"Well right now he is weirdly moody and it is making you stressed and moody. Go have fun"

"You are right"

Sylvie looked justified "So is this okay for tonight?"

"Yes. You look beautiful. Make sure you tell me how it went" Stella replied

.

Stella was at home eating take out and watching a movie. Stella decided she was just going to take her space from Kelly and focus on self-care. She text Tyler back ... _It would be great to see you. Let me see if I have anything planned_... A knock on the door startled Stella. She walked softy to the door hoping it wasn't Herrmann or the kids so she could pretend to be sleeping.

"It's Kelly" Severide said from behind the door

Stella opened the door "Heyyyy" she said

"You thought I was Annabelle?"

"Ummm, yeah" She said making a slight smile

"Can I come in?" Severide asked

"Yeah, of course" she responded

"I am sorry I have been so distant. I am just working through a lot"

"I know" Stella said and looked down

"I was going to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat...but it looks like you are already eating"

"I ordered too much. You can stay. I wouldn't mind the company" Stella replied quickly. Kelly leaned in to kiss her on the lips but she only allowed a quick peck and pulled away. In her mind she kept saying _'boundaries, boundaries, boundaries'_. Stella didn't want to make things easy where she was always conforming to his ways.

"I would like that" Kelly said making himself at home taking his jacket and shoes off

Stella put her hand out and Kelly slipped his hand in hers to pull her close. He whispered in her ear "I love you"

She couldn't help but smile. The guy she fell in love with was standing in her apartment willing to let her in and be close. Stella kissed him deeply backed away still holding his hand and led him to the kitchen

.

Kelly and Stella were relaxing on the couch when her phone went off. Stella had a moment of fear hoping it wasn't Tyler since her phone was closer to Kelly's eyesight than hers. Stella wondered what made her fear his reaction to Tyler. She was already stepping on eggshells around him, she didn't want to give another reason for him to blow up at her. Who was she becoming...

"It is Brett, do you want to answer?" Kelly said looking at her phone in front of him

"Oh, she is on a date with the chaplain" Stella said with relief knowing it wasn't Tyler "probably texting me about it"

"Here ya go" Kelly said handing the phone over

"So it looks like dinner went well. He is a good kisser"

"Didn't need to know that, but thanks" Kelly laughed

"She wants to know if it is too earlier to bring him home. I guess she would rather take her time since she went super fast with Antonio"

Kelly's eyebrows went up, thinking that he and Stella got close pretty fast, but then remembered there was a long period of friendship. "What is your advice going to be?"

"Can Chaplains have sex?" Stella asked

"I think so"

Stella laughed and responded to Brett... " _take your time. if he really cares he will wait"..._ she read out loud

Kelly looked at her "Thank you for being patient with me."

"I didn't say that for your benefit"

"I know, I just need you to know that I appreciate you." Kelly said

Stella put her phone on the table and cuddled into Kelly "Thank you" she said. Stella was pretty surprised that he was getting this vulnerable with her after a few weeks of freezing her out.

"Would you like to go to the game with me tomorrow? I got a few tickets from a Lieutenant at the Academy."

"So romantic" she joked

"Not the most. We can go out afterwards though. Just think about it"

"Okay. So I need to sleep. We have work tomorrow morning"

"Alright, I will leave" Kelly said stretching out his arms

"You can stay...if you want"

"Yeah?" he questioned

Stella sat up and looked at him. "Yeah. Come to bed"

Kelly smiled "Let me get my bag from my car. I'll be right back"

Stella walked to the bathroom and got ready for bed. As Kelly walked back in the apartment she crawled into her bed. "Turn the light out before you get into bed" she said

Kelly took off his clothes and hung them up in the bathroom. He walked over to the other side of the bed, turned out the light. Once he was under the covers he pulled Stella in close to his body. She adjusted herself to his hold as he nuzzled his head into her neck. "Good night"

"Good night" Stella said softly

.

.

Comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed the story thus far! Someone of you may not like the angst to come. But don't worry, I am a #stellaride fan!

...

Jealousy

..

Chapter 3

.

Stella's Apartment

Stella rolled over in her bed to meet Kelly's eyes "Good Morning" she said groggily.

"Morning" Kelly replied softly

"I didn't expect to find you still here?" She said

"Why do you say that?" he questioned

"You have been pretty distant and have been working on organizing Benny's place. Thought you might need space"

"Nah. I am good this morning"

"I am glad" She smiled at him and snuggled into his body, chest to chest. "How much time before shift?"

"Three hours"

"Okay, I am not moving then"

"Okay..." he said reluctantly

"You can go if you want, but I want another 1/2 hour"

"I will stay, I haven't been close to you in a while"

"I know. I am deprived" Stella joked

"Stop it...but...if you want..." Kelly said with long pauses to kiss her neck "to...I would be...happy to oblige"

"Nope, I want sleep. We can deal with that later" Stella said pressing her thigh into Kelly

"You...are trouble" Kelly said

"Wake me up in a half hour" Stella said with her eyes closed

Kelly couldn't fall asleep as easily as Stella. He just stayed awake holding her in his arms. The silence made him switch his thoughts back and forth between wanting to be with Stella but wanting to find a way to escape the pain and confusion he seemed to attract. Kelly thought that inviting Stella to the game would be a nice distraction, but not necessarily a good way to connect. A half hour went by of Kelly ruminating in his thoughts. He whispered into Stella's ear "wake up".

She replied with "You think too loud" and rolled over to get ready.

Kelly laughed and realized that she knew him pretty well. Just hopefully not well enough to see that he was starting to self-destruct.

.

Firehouse 51

Kelly was sitting at the squad table alone. Stella walked up to him to check in "Hey"

"So I screwed up the game is actually tomorrow" Kelly shared

"Yeah, I realized that when Mouch was reading the paper" Stella replied putting her phone down on the table to fix her ponytail. He phone buzzed and Kelly saw that it was Tyler

"You still talk to him?" Kelly questioned harshly

Stella looked up at him confused and nervous "Who?" she said knowing it had to be Tyler

"Tyler? I thought he left Chicago"

"He messaged me to let me know he was in town again. I thought we could meet up for dinner, but I had to check. I was hoping you would come"

"Not happening"

"Why are you so quick to say no?"

"He wants you. And I am not playing into him."

"Why are you so freaking stubborn. I don't like this side of you" Stella said storming off past Casey

"Everything okay?" Matt asked

"Fine" Kelly responded.

.

"I am so over this" Stella said pacing in front of Sylvie in the laundry room

"What do you mean" Sylvie asked

"I don't do the jealous thing. Do you remember Grant?" Stella continued in an angered voice

"Eww, yeah. That was bad"

"What do I do? Clearly I am doing something wrong?"

Sylvie took a deep breath "This is Severide's M.O. This is how he acts when he is hurt. When Anna died he self-destructed"

Stella looked up "Umm"

"I am not saying he is doing that now, but I am saying he is pushing the people he cares about away from him." Sylvie quickly added

"I am not sure I can keep that promise to his mom...to stand by him through his moods and mistakes"

"You want to break up with him?" Sylvie said fairly loudly as Cap and Tony walked by

"I need to get out of here" Stella said just in time for truck to be called for a MV Accident

"Shit" Sylvie said looking at Cap and Tony "It is not what you think"

"What isn't?" Cap said

"Thank you" Sylvie replied

"For what?" Cap said. Sylvie realized at that moment Cap didn't hear her

"Nothing" Sylvia replied and Cap walked away

"It is none of my business" Tony whispered as he walked away and winked at Sylvie

 _"At least Tony can keep a secret"_ Sylvie said to herself

..

Accident scene from the episode.

..

Emergency Room

Sylvie stood up and sat next to Stella who was far removed from the rest of the house

"Hey" Stella said softly "I am sorry about earlier"

"So Tony heard me when I asked about" Sylvie started and made her eyes wide trying not to repeat herself

"Are you sure?" Stella said and looked up at Tony sitting one seat over from Kelly who was paying no mind to his surroundings

Tony looked at her and nodded

"I don't think he will say anything" Sylvie said "at least that is what he said"

Stella put her head down and sighed "This day sucks"

"It really does" Sylvie said "I hope Cruz is okay"

"Me too" Stella said looking up. She finally caught Kelly's eyes "Kind of put things into perspective for Kelly and I. Life is short". Kelly nodded at her to walk outside

"Looks like he might be coming to his senses" Sylvie responded and Stella laughed

Stella walked outside following Kelly. She slipped her hand in his "I am sorry for overreacting" she said

He stared down at her. His eyes were filled with so much pain still. He squeezed her hand acknowledging her apology.

Stella waited hoping to hear and apology from him but never got one so she stood in silence with him. In her head all she could think about was how hard things were and how she could only be so sympathetic and patient for so long. Stella let go of his hand and walked away to go sit back down next to Sylvie

"How did it go" Brett asked

Stella didn't answer. She was visibly upset and with good timing Matt told Truck 81 that it was time to go back to the firehouse.

"I have to go" Stella said

Herrmann and Otis walked over to Brett after Stella left. Herrmann asked "Should we know anything?"

"She doesn't hide her emotions well. I think you get there is a rough patch"

"Gonna be a long day" Otis responded

"Afraid so" Herrmann said pushing Otis to walk out the door

.

.

.

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the follows and favorites!

...

Jealousy

...

Chapter 4

.

Everyone but Cruz arrived back at the firehouse. Stella was sitting at the table in the kitchen area by herself while Kelly was at the sink watching her. He knew he was going down a deep hole but was not using the flashlight sitting in front of him. He asked himself if it was jealousy or something more. Within a few minutes of him staring Tyler appeared in the firehouse and walked toward Stella. Kelly slammed his coffee cup on the counter startling Matt who was standing nearby trying to talk about his feelings about the reporter but Kelly was only half listening.

Stella looked up to see Tyler. She was happy to see him but immediately looked around to see where Kelly was. Tyler walked up to her and pulled a chair out to sit near her.

"You never answered my last text" Tyler started and looked up to Kelly

"Alright Truck 81, time to clean the bathrooms. Kidd when you are done join us" Matt said and looked at Cap and Tony to give the trio some space

"Sure thing Captain" Stella replied and then turned around and finally saw Kelly

"Hey man...how is it going" Tyler said

"All good" Kelly said sharply

"So, you agreed to dinner but never confirmed a time" Tyler said

"Yeah, we are" Stella started pointed at Kelly and back to her "have a scheduling snafu"

"I see" Tyler said skeptical

Kelly walked towards Stella and said "I don't care, do what you want" before slightly brushing Tyler and walking away

"What was that?" Tyler said concerned "Seriously Stella? Do you know who that reminded me of?"

"Grant" Stella replied

"That fact that you can answer that is a problem" Tyler said

"He is going through a lot with his dad. It is complicated. He isn't normally like this"

"His dad was still her at our last encounter"

"What are you talking about?" Stella questioned

"He got in my face when I came to say goodbye"

"Where was I?"

"All I know is he made sure to point out you were not here"

Stella didn't know who to believe. She was saved by the bell _TRUCK 81..._

"Duty calls?" Tyler asked

"Afraid so. I'll text you tomorrow"

"Okay bye" Tyler said and went in for a hug which Stella accepted

.

Kelly was sitting in his office working on paperwork when Stella walked in. He looked up at her. "Hi"

"What it going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Kelly said angered

"Tyler said you got confrontational with him. Well not in those exact words"

"Why don't you see that he is coming between you and me. He wants you and you are being stupid, acting like you are just friends."

Stella looked down, wasn't sure what to say next. She never thought Kelly would treat her this way. "Was that necessary?" she asked

"Listen, you either are being stubborn and don't want to admit you are wrong or you like leading him on like you did with Grant"

"I...I don't know who you are anymore. But this reminds me of my marriage and I can't do that again. This jealous thing, is not something I want in a relationship. I deserve better than this Kelly." Stella said and started to walk away

"So this is my fault?" Kelly responded

Stella got louder "Kelly! your ex...your ex whom you went through a lot came back and I didn't make you quit working with her. I am sure she made moves on you but I didn't say a damn thing. I didn't ask questions. I didn't accuse you of anything. And you had a past with her, you were intimate. You are upset because I am asking you to come to dinner with Tyler. I am not spending late nights with him. I don't get why its okay for you but I can't hang out with a friend I have not seen in 3 and a half years."

"That was completely different"

"Of course it was. Because you would never do anything, right? Ball is in your court, this attitude towards me ends or we do" Stella said and stormed off

Kelly punched his desk. Brett heard part of the encounter and went his office.

"Severide?" Brett said softly

"We are fine" he said rubbing his face

"But she isn't"

"This is between Stella and I. Thanks for the concern" Kelly said "I need to get back to work"

.

Stella was in the locker room staring at her phone. The message thread for Tyler was up.

"Hey Stella" Bret said "Otis and I were going to visit Cruz tonight. Would you like to come?"

Stella looked up "I probably should"

"You definitely should" Brett responded "we won't discuss anything" she added

"Thanks." she smiled "you are a really good friend"

Brett smiled back "wish I could do more"

Stella responded "You are doing plenty". Stella closed the conversation with Tyler and grabbed her bag.

.

.

.

Don't lose hope #stellaride fandom, I have an idea in mind that will be revealed in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for those who have been following my story...stay tuned I am going to turn this into a 3 part series.

...

Jealousy

..

Chapter 5

.

Chicago Med

Stella had just finished her visit/dinner with Cruz, Brett and Otis. Since she drove separate she decided to get out of the ER before the night influx of patients came through the door.

"Goodnight April" she said walking to the exit

"Hey wait up a minute" April said

"Yeah?"

"How is Kelly doing"

Stella put on the face as if all was good "He is struggling with Benny being gone"

"And how is he treating you"

"Excuse me?' Stella said confused

"I grew up with the guy. He is pushing you away, right?"

"Pretty much. And being a huge a$$hole"

"Sounds about right. As a nurse, I prescribe you to focus on yourself."

"Finally realizing if I don't take care of me, who is going to?"

"Exactly. See ya later" April said and Stella kept walking.

Stella was pretty happy to hear someone close to Kelly telling her to focus on herself and not try to "hang in there". She felt some relief until she walked straight into someone in the waiting room of the ER. "Whoa, was not paying attention, so sorry, are you..." Stella said and then stopped when she realized is was Kelly..."okay?"

"Are you? You were pretty deep in thought. I called your name prior to your rugby tackle" He said with a smile on his face

"Cruz, Otis and Brett are in the cafeteria" She said "Chloe is doing better, her parents are here. I was just going home." Stella said hoping that would wrap up their conversation and she could go back to her self-care bubble and not deal with their drama

"Before you go, I wanted to let you know I never got into his face. I am not jealous."

"It that way of saying sorry for calling me stupid"

Kelly stood there speechless. He thought what he said would be enough. He forgot Stella isn't like most girls...which is why he fell for her in the first place.

"I don't want to fight Kelly. I just want to know what is going on. There has to be more than Tyler. I have only brought him up twice since I have known you. I don't have some past love affair with him. What is going on. Talk to me"

Kelly looked at her and started walking away

"So you have nothing to say?" She said turning around

"I don't know what you want from me" Kelly said frustrated ans started walking again

"I literally just told you." Stella said starting to tear up "Kelly, I can't do this anymore. I can't conform to your moods. I am not that girl. I am done." Once she was done talking she quickly turned around and walked out

"Kelly?" April said

"Yeah. Hi. Where is Cruz?"

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"No, we both just need to cool off" Kelly answered as Brett and Otis came into the waiting room

"Kelly...Stella just said she was done" April added and Brett's eyebrows went up

"Cruz is back in Chloe's room. She is on the right" Otis said trying to save Kelly from this moment of uncomfort

"Thanks Otis" Kelly patted Otis on the shoulder and then walked away

Once Kelly was out of earshot. Brett turned to April "What just happened?"

"Stella broke up with Kelly"

"Are you sure? You know he has been up and down lately" Otis said hoping it wasn't another failed firehouse romance

"It started out civil but men are not good at the whole apologizing thing"

"That isn't fair" Otis said "Some men is more accurate"

"Otis, stop getting off track" Brett said hitting his arm "what did she say?"

"She asked him to talk to her and he walked away, so I guess that was her breaking point"

"I think they are great together, but it is about time she chose herself" Brett said

"Sometimes time apart helps. That is at least what I tell myself" April added

"Otis, will you drop me off at Stella's?"

"You think she wants company? This is Stella we are talking about" Otis questioned

"He is right, let her process tonight" April said "I have to get back to work. Let me know if you need my help with Kelly"

"Thanks" Brett said "Come on Otis, lets go home. I need my pillow"

.

Stella's Apartment

Stella laid in bed starting at the wall...

 _'What did I just do. Did I just break up with Kelly? Would I do that? I would. He has been such a jerk and I have been extra nice and understanding. But, he did lose his dad. I know what that is like. When I lost my parents, I spiraled, I had no one there that understood my pain. Drugs understood my pain. They also took a lot from me. I didn't take anything from Kelly. You know what, this needed to happen. I can't be unhappy or change myself for another person. I already did that with Grant. I need to focus on me. I need to have fun again'_

Stella turned off her light and quickly fell asleep from mental exhaustion.

Kelly's Apartment

Kelly laid in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what actually happened. He spent most of his visit with Cruz talking about what April said happened and what he heard. Kelly started to text Stella...

 _'I hope you made it home okay. I gave the tickets for the game away, thought we could instead watch from my couch and order in.'_

"Send" Kelly said before turning his lights out

.

Molly's

"Let me see the text" Brett said walking to the bar

"What text" Herrmann asked

"What Kelly sent me after I broke up with him"

"You WHAT" Herrmann yelled and looked at Otis who was unphased "Otis knew before me?"

"How does Otis know?" Stella asked

"He was with me when April was talking to Kelly about your conversation. Otis didn't believe it though" Brett said

"I don't believe it much myself" Stella said putting her head down on the bar

"Well you did not say 'I am breaking up with you' so technically, you could still be together" Otis said

"No, they are not together. Stella needs a break" Brett said loudly

"I do need my break."

"You can be on a break, but still together" Otis added

"Whatever it is. I am not his emotional punching bag anymore. I am free. And I am not going there to watch the game. I am meeting a friend to watch the game" Stella said strongly, very sure of her decision

"Tyler?" Herrmann asked

"Yes." Stella said reluctantly

"Look, I don't think you are leading him on like Kelly said, but I think guys always have one thing on their minds." Herrmann added

"I am not naive, it is entirely possible he wants more, but he wouldn't make a move when I had a boyfriend"

"But you don't anymore" Otis added

"I am not ready for any man. And if he doesn't respect that then he was never my friend" Stella said and got back to work "but I am not going to tell him that I am single"

"Why not? I thought he is your friend?" Brett asked

"I don't want to be with Kelly right now, but I am not emotionally ready to go through that process yet"

"But you ended it with him"

"It doesn't mean that I don't love him. I still love him. A lot."

Herrmann and Otis smiled holding onto hope she would change her mind by next shift

"Well cheers to independent women" Brett said

"Cheers" Stella said and clinked Brett's glass "I have to get going"

"You are going like that?" Brett said looking at her not very going out on the town look

"I am not trying to get laid Brett" Stella laughed putting on her leather jacket

"The jacket helps. Keep that on"

"Brett!" Stella said

"You look more put together, without you look like you don't give a crap about anyone"

"Just go" Herrmann said

"See you tomorrow" Stella said

.

Unnamed Bar

"Tyler?" Stella said coming up to his table

"Hey" he said giving her a hug "I ordered your drink"

"Thank you"

"Is Kelly coming?"

"Nope. Just me" Stella smiled

"I have some friends stopping by later, I can cancel them if you just wanted to make it and early night"

"Nope. I need to be around people" Stella said then quickly realized that she hinted of a breakup

"I am assuming you don't want to talk about it?" Typer said

"Not at all." Stella said "I am still processing stuff"

"Well if you ever need a guys opinion, you know I am here for you"

"I know. Thank you" Stella said and clinked glasses with Tyler

.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Stella said standing outside of the bar with Tyler waiting for her Lyft

"I am glad you were able to meet some new people."

"Me too, I got their numbers. Sam is a runner too, so we are going to meet up this weekend"

"She is awesome, and really down to earth, reminds me a lot of you"

"Probably why we clicked then"

"Probably" Tyler smiled "So, tomorrow I am going to meet the kid I am scouting and hopefully he says yes."

"Then what happens when he says yes"

"I go back to Baylor and then I come back in a few months to go over the paperwork"

"Would if he says no?"

"Then I come back in two weeks with some players from the team" Tyler said "But I see him saying yes"

"I feel like you have a favor to ask" Stella laughed

"I do. I told him that I had a firefighter friend and he didn't believe me that there are female firefighters"

"I am confused"

"He said if I could prove you exist, then he will say yes"

"You are joking"

"I wish, I think he is just playing with me. But I need this win, so will you help me out?" Tyler asked

"Yes." Stella said as her car pulled up "Just text me the details"

"You are awesome" Tyler said and gave Stella a tight hug "See you later"

"Bye" Stella said as she closed the door to her car

.

.

One more chapter and then part two of this saga will be posted! Please feel free to comment/review!


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter for Jealousy. Thank you to all who have been reading. please feel free to comment/review!

...

Jealousy

..

Chapter 6

.

Sylvie/Otis/Cruz Apartment

"Brett, I had a great time. I met new people and Tyler made no moves" Stella said

"That is awesome. Are you seeing him again"

"He asked that I help him seal the deal with his prospect for Baylor"

"What does that mean?" Brett asked skeptically

"He still needs to give me the details. I basically just have to prove female firefighters exist."

"Oh"

"What does that mean?"

"It sounds like he is finding ways to spend more time with you"

"Ugh, now you too"

"Hey, I am just more cautious than you. I overthink a lot. It could go either way. I hope you can admit that"

"Oh for sure. I am sure he sees an opening, but he will never leave his job and I will never leave mine."

"Well, at least you had a good time"

"I know you want to ask about Kelly"

"I really do" Brett smiled big

"Last night made me realize that I had fun for the first time in a month and then I felt guilty for having fun without him when he is hurting"

"So what are you saying?"

"I want to be there for him if he wants the help. But, I really just need my independence right now. I just need to be Stella"

"Well as long as you are happy with that decision, then I am happy for you. But I think it is important that you make that clear with Kelly" Sylvie suggested

"I know you are right."

.

Chicago Riverwalk

"Hey" Stella said coming up behind Kelly who was leaning against the railing overlooking the river. It had been a week since their encounter at the hospital. Stella took some vacation time to clear her head and helped Tyler out who had already left Chicago with his win.

"Hi" Kelly said and stepped forward to hug Stella.

Stella hugged back so it wouldn't be awkward from the start but she made it super quick "how are you"

"Better today, it is nice to get out of the apartment"

"Yeah" Stella replied not sure where to start their conversation

"What about you, how are things? You took vacation days?"

"I just felt like I have been going and needed to slow down and relax"

"That is good." Kellp replied

"So, I am just going to rip the bandaid off. I should have been more clear at the hospital."

"Okay..."

"I need time to focus on myself and I cannot do that when I am trying to be there for you and you push me away. When I said I am done...I meant we are done."

"I know I messed up. I know I pushed you away."

"Knowing is great, but I still stand by my decision. I loved you so much that I stopped caring about my needs"

"I am sorry"

"I still love you" Stella started and grabbed Kelly's hand which he squeezed "I cannot just turn that off. But I need to just be me right now"

Kelly stood there in shock. He was sad that he pushed her away, but knew it was too late to change that.

"I love you too" Kelly said and stepped closer to her

They stood hand in hand for a while before Stella gathered the courage to walk away

.

.

.

Keep your eyes on the lookout for my new story...part 2 of this saga...Independence.


End file.
